Broken
by ClearDrops
Summary: She was in every cat's dream. She was perfect. Amazing. Beautiful. A lot can change within a second. Now she's despised, hated and exiled. Once her friends and allies were now her enemies and rivals. How could she save and convince the clans when even StarClan doesn't believe she can do it? Summary sux! XD So pls give it a chance!
1. PrologueAllegiances

Prologue

_How could this have happened? I was envied by every cat. I was so pretty, so beautiful. My warrior skills were respected among all the cats. I have followed the warrior code ever since birth. My mom's the leader and dad an appreciated warrior. As for me? I was the proud deputy of ThunderClan. My life was everyone's dream. Liked, popular, talented and had a perfect mate. My fate was obvious. I was destined to become a proud leader. Now? I'm hated, despised and exiled. _

_How could things, so perfect suddenly turn so un-perfect? _

_Oh, I know. It was all because of _**her**_._

Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Brightstar- ginger she-cat with a flame-coloured pelt

**Deputy: **Silvermist- daughter of Brightstar and Oneleaf. Silver-and-white she-cat with one paw dipped in black. Dark sapphire eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Pearnose- small cream-furred she-cat

**Warriors: **

Roselight- reddish tabby she-cat and yellow eyes

Owlfeather- tall, handsome white spotted tom with a dark brown pelt. Green eyes.

Sandyheart- pretty tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Iceeye- mates with Brightstar. Pale gray tom with blue eyes

Mousewhisker- hyper she-cat. Light brown pelt

Leafstorm- Long-limbed black she-cat with brown underbelly and amber eyes. Really cocky

Skybird- golden brown tom

Angelheart- dark brown she-cat who's very kind-hearted

Swiftbreeze- long-limbed mottled brown-ginger tom.

Pearlfrost- black pelt she-cat with one paw dipped in white. Amber eyes and opposite of Silvermist

Freckletail- pale ginger tom with black speckles on tail

Ringtail- tom with a complete black pelt and a strange white ring shape on tail

**Apprentices:**

Rainbowpaw

Snowpaw

Bluepaw

Copperpaw

**Queens:**

Tinypoppy- tortoiseshell she-cat. (Mother of Sugarkit and Flowerkit)

Harmonysong- very pale gray she-cat with black stripes

Heartshine- tortoiseshell and white she-cat. (Mother of Fawnkit, Mosskit and Blossomkit

**Elders:**

Grasswind

Branchfur

Petalstream

**A/N**

**Okay, so what do you think so far? I know the prologue's short but I'll soon update another chapter.**

**Also Betrayal and Prophecy of Never suck so I won't continue them.**

**Ps**

**Plz read and review! :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Thank you for the one review I have so far! :D**

Chapter One

A silver she-cat with one paw dipped in black sniffed the air and immediately halted. She dropped into a hunting crouch; her sapphire blue eyes were fixed unto a plump mouse near a thick bush. Slowly, the warrior approached the piece of prey. She began to wiggle her haunches, ready to pounce.

"Silvermist! Where are you?!" A voice shouted.

Silvermist lost her concentration and the mouse noticed her. It gave a loud "squeak!" and scampered away in panic.

"Who dares disturb my hunting?!" The she-cat yowled impatiently. "Show yourself immediately!"

A brown head popped out from the bush behind. He looked at his mate sheepishly.

"Sorry," the tom muttered, staring at his paws.

Silvermist gave out a sigh loud enough to scare off any prey in the area. Then she nuzzled her mate affectingly.

"_Okay_, I forgive you," the warrior purred.

_I'm starting to get soft, _she thought to herself. But shook the thought away.

"I know a way to make it up for you," Owlfeather said.

Silvermist tilted her head. "What?"

"We can hunt together during the night." Owlfeather replied. "Wouldn't it be so romantic?"'

Silvermist giggled unconsciously but then shook her head.

"I promised Brightstar that I'll have some rest tonight."

"Mouse dung." Owlfeather sighed. Moments later he perked up.

"What about tomorrow?" He eagerly asked.

Silvermist rolled her eyes teasingly.

"Does Gathering ring a bell?" She asked.

"Oh. After the Gathering?" Her mate pressed.

"Sure." The she-cat answered and Owlfeather made a whoop of joy.

Suddenly a group of birds fluttered off, heading further away from the forest.

Silvermist narrowed her eyes.

"Really?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Silvermist padded across the camp clearing, pausing midway to greet her mother, Brightstar.

"Hey mom!" The warrior purred.

"Oh darling! I didn't see you there." Brightstar exclaimed. "How did hunting go?"

"It went well," the she-cat answered.

"Good, now why don't you go eat? You're looking pretty hungry."

Silvermist nodded and was quickly approaching the food pile when she was suddenly attacked by a flurry of kits.

"Hi!" A small reddish kit squeaked.

"Hey Blossomkit!" The warrior replied as she struggled to stand.

Blossomkit immediately noticed and like a leader, she called the other kits to get off Silvermist's back.

"Can you eat with us?" The little kit pleaded after all was settled.

"Sorry. I can't," the warrior answered sheepishly. "I promised Pearlfrost that I'll eat with her."

While the other kits grumbled about life not being fair, Silvermist saw her sister sulking in the shadows of the far corner in the clearing. You could barely even see her because of her black pelt.

Leaving the kits on their own, the kind warrior approached Pearlfrost. Her sister had a scrawny squirrel at her paws. But the black she-cat hadn't even touched it, let alone take a bite. Her dark solemn eyes were glaring at her. Silvermist blinked, surprised to have seen so much hatred. Though when she looked into Pearlfrost's eyes once more, they were full of kindness. **(This part sounds weird. A little help?)**

_Silvermist, you've gone crazy. _The deputy scolded herself and laid beside the other cat.

"Hi Pearlfrost."

The black warrior looked up in surprise then smiled slightly. Just about she was going to give a reply, another cat called out to Silvermist.

"Hey Silvermist! Want to eat with us instead of that loser over there!"

The silver deputy growled and glared at the speaker. It was of course that arrogant Leafstorm and her stupid friends.

"No thanks," Silvermist hissed a reply and glanced where Pearlfrost was. She was gone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Toss. Turn. Toss. Turn._

"Silvermist what's wrong!" Her clanmate, Roselight, finally asked.

"I really hate Leafstorm!" The silver she-cat replied angrily and took a deep breath.

"I'm going out."

The she-cat tabby looked at her, surprise was obvious in her eyes.

"Um… Okay," Roselight blinked.

Before she went out, Silvermist used the dirt place.

When she was finished doing her business, the silver she-cat approached the guards, Skybird and Mousewhisker. She gave them a nod and went out into the forest.

The deputy continued to walk as she went along her favourite path.

She followed a narrow path through the frosty bracken and up through the trees.

At the top of the hollow, Silvermist emerged from the forest into the moonlight. She sniffed at the grass edging the cliff top. Despite all the snow, the grass there was always fresh.

She then glanced up at the Silverpelt, and hoped that her little long dead sister was well.

_Flashback_

"_Pearlpaw are you okay?" A miniature version of Silvermist asked fearfully._

_The other apprentice said nothing and completely ignored the scared cat._

_Silverpaw whimpered as a ginger tail surrounded her quivering body._

"_It's not your fault Lightkit died," her mother murmured softly into her ear._

_**But it was my fault. And Pearlpaw knows that…**_

_End Flashback_

All went black.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Silvermist opened her eyes grudgingly.

"What happened?" She muttered to herself.

It was still a bit dark but she could see the sun rising from the horizon.

The warrior stumbled on her own feet as she tried to get up. Feeling a bit dizzy, the she-cat didn't notice her pelt was covered in blood.

As she walked on, Silvermist suddenly heard a wail of despair.

"Leafstorm!"

The silver cat halted and hesitated. It was pretty obvious that the cocky warrior had done something wrong. Right?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N **

**So what do you think so far?**

**What happened to Leafstorm and Silvermist?**

**Or what about Pearlfrost's past?**

**I'm sorry if I left you on a cliff hanger. XD**

**Anyways, please read and review!**

**Ps**

**I know that it's kind of boring but I promise the action would come **_**really**_** soon!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Hi!**

**So I checked the stats for Broken and it had around 100 people reading this fanfic.**

**If you continue to read can you please review? :D**

**Also I'll like to thank for the 3 reviews I have so far. XD**

_Recently…_

_As she walked on, Silvermist suddenly heard a wail of despair._

"_Leafstorm!"_

_The silver cat halted and hesitated. It was pretty obvious that the cocky warrior had done something wrong. Right?_

**Chapter Two**

Silvermist approached the camp cautiously. She didn't want to get caught going outside after her mom just told her not too.

The she-cat crept slowly under the brackens, not making a single sound. But when she finally entered the camp clearing, she found everyone staring at her.

Her mom was looking at her in a disappointed way.

"Silvermist, why did you do it?" The ginger she-cat asked softly.

"What do you mean?" The warrior was really starting to freak out.

She started to back away slowly until she felt some sort of lump under her hind paw.

"What?" Silvermist wondered and looked down.

That's when she realised that Leafstorm was dead. Also the other cat's fur had _Silvermist's _scent all over her.

"No," Silvermist whispered.

And that's when she realised that her pelt was covered in blood.

"This can't be happening!"

Roselight approached her cautiously, like she was afraid.

"You said, you hated Leafstorm," the other tabby mewed.

Last night's guards, Skybird and Mousewhisker flanked Roselight's sides.

"You went out last night," Skybird said defiantly.

"The night that Leafstorm died," Mousewhisker murmured with less confidence.

"I didn't do it!" Silvermist mewed. "You have to believe me!"

But nobody did.

Brightstar shook her head slightly as she padded towards Silvermist.

"You have one day to say goodbye," the leader meowed.

Hurricanes of protests were made right after Brightstar spook.

"That's not fair!"

"Just because she's your daughter!"

"She should leave now!"

Silvermist's eyes grew watery as she realised how many cats wanted her to leave. But she had to stay proud and stand strong. Because one day, her clan mates would realise their mistakes and feel ashamed of themselves. One day, that would happen.

_But not today, _Silvermist thought bitterly.

As the clan continued to argue, the silver deputy padded across the clearing, passing almost every cat unnoticed.

"Silvermist wait up!" A voice cried.

The she-cat immediately recognized the voice and paused.

"Owlfeather?" Silvermist wondered and spun around. "You believe me right?"

Her mate's eyes, once full of love, were now full of hatred.

"Leafstorm's my sister you know," the tom said bitterly ", so if you ever have kits, I'm not their father."

Silvermist stood there shocked beyond belief.

"Whatever!" She spat and continued to walk, with dignity.

The warrior shook as she entered the nursery.

_The kits would definitely believe me. I mean they known me for all their life!_

"Hey Blossomkit!" Silvermist purred.

"Stay away from me!" The little kit shrieked in panic.

"But I'm your friend!" The other cat protested.

"Sugarkit, Fawnkit, Flowerkit and Mosskit. Help!" Blossomkit cried out.

"What do you think you're doing?!" A tortoiseshell she-cat asked angrily.

"I just wanted to say goodbye!" Silvermist defended herself.

Tinypoppy narrowed her eyes and curled her tail cautiously around the kits.

"Leave them alone!" The queen shrieked, and then unsheathed her claws. "Now!"

Silvermist backed away nervously, her head hung low.

"I thought we were friends," the she-cat muttered tiredly.

"Honey, I'm going to miss you," a pale gray tom with blue eyes mewed sadly.

"Dad!" The warrior nuzzled her father affectingly. "Dad, please forgive me."

"What you did was wrong," her father said.

Silvermist bit back a reply and continued to nuzzle her father.

"But I know you know that," Iceeye continued. "Be safe."

Silvermist nodded and stepped away from her father.

"I'll miss everyone."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N**

**Have you noticed that there's this one cat, (we met her already) who hadn't said goodbye to Silvermist?**

**She's going to be a major character that cat.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_I can't believe this, _Silvermist thought to herself. _Nobody believed me!_

The silver she-cat trudged along the abandoned Thunder Path. She felt so miserable.

_I thought Owlfeather loved me! _

She suddenly halted while sniffing the air.

_Mom barely spoke to me._

Silvermist spotted the rabbit not too far.

_Tinypoppy was one of my close friends!_

The warrior crouched down cautiously and approached the prey carefully.

_Blossomkit was afraid of me!_

She began to wiggle her haunches.

_Nobody trusted me…_

Silvermist jumped.

_I never felt so alone._

And caught the rabbit.

"Hey that's my prey!" A pretty tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat yelled.

Silvermist looked up in surprise.

"Sandyheart?!" She yelled back. "I'm not on Thunder Clan territory anymore!"

The other she-cat blinked.

"I'm not Sandyheart… And what's Thunder Clan?"

**A/N**

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. And I swear that the next chapter would have some serious action. I know that this one was a bit boring… XD**

**Also don't forget to read and review!**

**If you're not a member of Fanfiction, you can just review as a guest. :D**

**See ya soon! ;)**

_**Cleardrops**_


End file.
